This invention relates to an improved load board insertion system. The prior art load board insertion system (used for Final Test and Circuit Probing Test, abbreviated by F/T and C/P tests) operates mainly to precisely line up the four guide pins on the test head, press the thirty PE adapters on the square load board into the thirty PE cards within the test head, fix the four guide pins, and then press the 42-pin connector making it engage with the connector pins on the load board; in fact, to make the socket of the 42-pin connector completely engage with the connector pins needs a lot of labor and time.
In addition, on each PE card, there are thirty PE adapters on the load board which rely on the four guide pins on the load board to connect with the thirty pads (in 60 sets) for which the precise positions are unknown. In this manner, not only the line-up is difficult, but also a certain amount of labor as well as some luck is needed to smoothly insert the PE adapters into the PE cards. In addition to the installation of the load board, two 42-pin connectors need to be inserted into the load board and insertion of these connectors relies mainly on pushing by hand; if the pushing force is not big enough, it will not be able to insert the connectors completely; but if the force is too heavy, aside from the attrition to the connectors, the line-up of the PE cards and the PE adapters is very easily displaced, resulting in another poor contact.
In the known load board insertion system, connections are made by cables and edge connectors; aside from the disadvantages of poor contacts and time consumed the use of cables and right angular edge connectors makes its applications limited.